the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
XCOM Part 1 (Series)
The XCOM is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from every existing XCOM fiction of The XCOM Franchise. It follows the story of XCOM, a secret organization which must protect Earth from invading extraterrestrials and stop them from killing off the entire of Humanity through whatever means necessary and sending their soldiers out on the most dangerous of missions. Seasons |-|One= Season One |-|Two= Season Two Episode One : Devil's Moon After extraterrestrial life impacts Cologne, causing mass panic, and an German recon team goes missing, the XCOM initiative is sent to investigate which leads to the beginning of it all. Later, a Alien abduction in progress in the San Francisco forces a squad to be sent to neutralize all hostile targets while XCOM's personnel work to begin understanding their threat as well as turn the Alien's advantages into things they can use for XCOM. Episode Two : Blinding Shroud When the Council contacts XCOM due to reports of the Aliens releasing an unknown substance into the local environment, the squad are sent to Edmonton to disrupt the activity and retrieve a sample. Later, as plans to capture a live Alien specimen are made, XCOM get a chance to shoot down a UFO which also gives them a opportunity to sweep the area and neutralize any surviving crew and recover usable salvage from that UFO. |-|Three= Season Three Episode One : Resurrection (Part 1) Twenty years after XCOM was decimated by their invaders and the world leaders gave into the Aliens, a lone squad finds themselves following one SOS that has them changing plans in order to escort a single man, with important data, but when they attempt to make contact with an ally their situation only gets more complicated after they run into a woman from the new cities who is determined to find some answers and a sudden storm. Episode Two : Resurrection (Part 2) Having made it to The Elpis, the squad finds themselves meeting some remnants of XCOM as they learn the plan and work to improve, while also growing closer, until the squad are sent ashore in order to meet some of the other remnants of XCOM and make a trade but a surprise attack leaves the situation grim and their team fighting for survival as they try to recover from losses as they continue on to the goal until a rescue is needed. Episode Three : Resurrection (Part 3) After reaching the ship, the team start working on it as a squad are sent into a strange contagion zone to find a Skyranger and after to steal a needed component from New Singapore. Once their component is acquired, the development of the ship continues as their personal lives also develop only for their situation to suddenly go bad when a dormant AI takes back the control of the ship and leaves the team to fight for their lives to live. Status Examples Characters |-|One= Season One |-|Two= Season Two The Aliens XCOM Personnel XCOM Fighters The Council Cologne's German Recon Team Miscellaneous |-|Three= Season Three The Aliens XCOM Personnel XCOM Fighters Ivan's Resistance Felix Cell ADVENT Raymond Shen's Resistance Cell Greenville Settlement Warren's Smuggling Depot Old Ferry Barge Helena Deloach's Settlers Sunflower Settlement Wunderland Piravom Settlement Kasparov's Crew Contagion New Singapore Miscellaneous